Processes for exchanging chlorine for fluorine (halex processes) are known particularly for 5-chloro-1,3-dialkyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carbonyl chlorides (cf. for example WO 2007/031212 and EP-A 0 776 889). It is also known from WO 2011/061205 that 5-fluoro-1-alkyl-3-fluoroalkyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carbonyl chlorides can be prepared by reacting in a first step 5-chloro-1-alkyl-3-fluoroalkyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carbaldehyde with metal fluorides like KF as fluorinating reagent to obtain 5-fluoro-1-alkyl-3-fluoroalkyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carbaldehyde, followed by a second reaction with a chlorinating agent to obtain the acyl chloride derivatives.